Changing Tunes
by stolenxsanity
Summary: Life as a rock star couldn't be any better for Jasper. Music he loves, fans that adore him, tours that let him see the world. But there's one thing that he's only ever had a taste of - and he thirsts for more. Will he be able to get it?


**Title: **Changing Tunes**  
Author: **stolenxsanity**  
Characters/Pairings: **JasperxBella, JPOV**  
Rating: **M**  
Spoilers: **None; AH/AU  
**Prompt: **Hot rock star sex

**Summary:** Life as a rock star couldn't be any better for Jasper. Music he loves, fans that adore him, tours that let him see the world. But there's one thing that he's only eer had a taste of - and he thirsts for more. Will he be able to get it?

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _and all recognizable characters belong to SMeyer.

**A/N: **One-shot written for the "**Fandom for Preemies**" compilation fundraiser.

Big thanks to **naelany** for being my pre-reader and beta, and for putting it up with my crazy far more than any one person should. I love you, bb. And, of course, thanks to my love **queenofgrey**for the prompt via text. She also deals with my crazy far more than any one person should. I love you too, bb.

* * *

**Memory**

My gaze wandered over the crowd of near rabid fans, flickering from face to face as I sought her out. I knew she'd be here – she had to be. This was our routine and it hadn't changed once in the past six years.

I'd met Bella at one of my first shows.

She'd sauntered into the venue like she didn't have a care in the world.

While it was her physical appearance that caught my eye – a tribal sleeve decorating her left arm, with various piercings scattered across her face – it was her blasé attitude that kept my undivided attention.

**Tang**

Appearing available to the contingent of female fans was a lesson learned in _rock star 101_. For all intents and purposes, I _was_ single.

But every time I was in this city, so close to where I knew she would be, I felt like I was the furthest thing from it.

_She owned me_.

I could taste her on my lips – a hint of sweat laced with cherry and whiskey. I could smell her in the air – vanilla and spice and the pungent scent of cigarette smoke that followed her.

The combination was enough to bring me to my knees.

**Gleam**

The cheers and catcalls from the audience reclaimed my attention after what could have been hours for all I knew. Time simply ceased to exist when I was here, waiting for her to appear.

Reflections from the overhead lights dancing through the crowd bounced around the vast space as I played song after song. My fingers danced across the guitar strings fluidly. I felt at home on the stage, entertaining the masses.

Only one thing came close to the euphoria performing brought me.

_Bella_.

Even as I _finally_ found her in the mass of moving bodies, my rhythm never faltered.

**Excited**

"This next song," I stated, my mouth moving barely an inch away from the microphone, "is dedicated to all the ladies here tonight." I smiled at the raucous screams my words generated.

Of course, the _only_ lady that I cared about had somehow managed to shove her way to the front of the crowd and stood a few feet away.

The last time I'd been here, her hair had been jet black with blond chunks. Now, it was deep red with black streaks.

My grin widened at the sight of her upturned lips.

She knew the song was for her.

**Expression**

The rest of the show went off without a hitch. I knew the crowd could sense my change in demeanor; my excitement was tangible, an entity in and of itself.

My eyes wandered frequently to Bella as she got lost in the music. That was a sight _I_ would have paid to see.

She was free, caught up in the moment. Her grin was wide and her eyes shone, whether from happiness or whatever liquor she'd consumed, I wasn't sure.

The cause didn't matter. Only the effect.

Once the last song ended, I couldn't get off the stage quick enough.

**Shadows**

"Jasper."

Her verbal acknowledgment was paired with a coy smile before Bella turned and wound her way through the crowd. Even without confirmation, I knew where she was going.

Pulling my hat low over my eyes and flipping the hood of my sweater up over it, I ducked my head down and followed.

She already had two tumblers in hand by the time I reached the bar.

We were at the end, in the dark – my back was to the wall while she stood in front of me. It wasn't the perfect cover, but it was part of the routine.

**Flaw**

Downing the amber liquid in one go, I placed the glass on the bar top and tugged Bella closer to me. Her hips were snug between my thighs; face inches from mine, when I saw it.

My fingers brushed over the dark ink that peeked out from beneath the edge of her top, curling up toward her neck.

"This is new."

I smirked at the gasp that slipped from her mouth as I tugged the fabric down. The flesh surrounding the raised, tattooed skin was still slightly red and peeling in some places.

"_Really_ new."

She bit her lip, grinning.

**Suave**

We talked and drank for awhile, hidden in our little corner and catching up on the past few months. It was as natural as breathing for both of us.

The drinks went down easily as the night wore on.

Bella sat on my lap, her arm around my shoulder while mine were wrapped loosely around her waist. She had her face nuzzled into the side of my neck. I could feel her teeth nipping at the flesh, her warm breath fanning out over my skin.

Goosebumps erupted all over my body.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Mhmm," she hummed.

**Stumble**

Despite the less cautious, inebriated state we were in, our exit from the bar generated little fanfare. The other patrons were just as drunk and blissfully unaware of what was going on around them.

We made our way to the hotel, teasing each other with touches and stolen kisses while pressed against unforgiving brick walls.

They were slow and sensuous. They were hot and demanding.

They were everything neither of us had during the time we spent apart, but exactly what we both wanted and were too afraid to ask for.

"Too long," I murmured against her lips, nipping gently.

**Swift**

We were both breathless and frantic by the time we entered the room. I couldn't get enough of her. It was obvious that the feeling was mutual.

It always was. I wouldn't have had it any other way, either.

Running my hands through her hair, I tilted her face up toward mine as my fingers tangled and tugged on the loose strands.

"What are you waiting for?" The question was a whisper on her lips, barely audible but laced with a desperation that was mirrored in her hooded, lust-filled eyes.

A desperation I knew was clear in my own expression.

**Greed**

Without another thought, my hands fell to her ass, lifting her off the ground.

A groan tore from my throat as she clung to me, bare legs wrapped tightly around my waist. Our mouths met in a frenzied rush of lips, teeth, and tongue as we moved to the bed.

We collapsed atop the mattress, all pretenses stripped.

"Get this off. Now." Bella tugged at my hoodie, and the t-shirt beneath it, pulling it over my head.

Her nails scratched down my chest slowly.

It was a delicious combination of both pleasure and pain.

"_Fuck…_" I bit out, eyes closing.

**Erupt**

I groaned as her tongue followed a similar path, tracing over the angry red marks her nails had created.

My hands clawed at her hips, dipping beneath the thin fabric covering her stomach. I pressed my fingers against her heated flesh as my palms slid up her sides.

The constricting material of her top pooled around my wrists while inch after inch of porcelain flesh was revealed.

"Goddamn," I muttered as Bella shifted in my lap, smiling coyly.

The slight friction was all the provocation I needed.

I needed her.

In one smooth movement, I flipped her onto her back.

**Voracious**

Ducking my head down, I pressed open mouthed kisses to her bare abdomen.

"_Fuuuuuuck_, Jasper…" Bella's words trailed off into unintelligible whimpers as her fingers tightened in my hair.

I tugged her skirt off, taking the barely there scrap of lace with it, as I moved lower.

The taste of her on my lips was intoxicating.

My hands were everywhere while I continued to explore her body with my tongue. Her hips lifted off the bed as she moaned and panted above me, grinding herself against my face.

It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

**Prelude**

Sliding off the bed, I removed the rest of my clothes. My gaze, though, remained locked on the nude woman splayed out across the bed.

I watched as Bella sat up on her knees, moving toward me. Her mouth was curved up into an evil little grin – one that had me aching to be inside her, to feel her wrapped around me.

"See something you like?" A smirk accompanied my lazy drawl as I grasped her elbow, tugging her closer.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through my hair before pulling my face to hers.

"Something I love," she responded.

**Thrill**

My chest heaved as I took short, measured breaths. I wasn't sure if I'd imagined the double-meaning of her words – if I was hearing what _I _wanted to hear.

We'd never been anything more than lovers for a day or two whenever I was in town.

At first, that was all I'd wanted and Bella had readily complied. The arrangement suited my schedule and her independent streak.

Her hand moving down my chest made it difficult for me to think straight, though.

Abandoning my thoughts for the time being, I gave in to the sensations she stirred in me physically.

**Intentions**

The feeling of her palm wrapped around my hard cock caused a loud moan to rip from my chest. Looking down, I watched as she stroked me.

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, tongue peeking out as she flicked it against the silver spike.

It was one of her tells and I smirked at the sight before taking Bella's hand in my own.

My mouth crashed against hers at the same time that I pressed both our fingers against her sex, teasing her entrance with slow, deliberate movements.

"_Fucking hell_," I whispered lowly. "You're so goddamn wet, baby…"

**Willing**

"Only for you," was Bella's breathy response, her chest pressed tightly against mine. Tilting her head, she pressed kisses along my jaw line and up to my ear, biting it gently.

"Now _please _stop teasing me," she demanded firmly as she pulled away and turned around.

My eyes swept over her back as she leaned down, crawling across the bed. I took in the strings that were pulled taut, crossing over each other and looped through tiny metal hoops.

Biting my lip to stifle a groan, I followed her movements, pressing my body to hers.

She fit perfectly against me.

**Slide**

Leaning over, I retrieved the abandoned hoodie and rifled through its pockets. It took longer than either of us liked, but I finally found what I was looking for.

The unassuming square packet.

Tearing it open with my teeth, I reached beneath Bella and grasped my dick, rubbing it against the slick flesh between her thighs.

She whimpered and pressed back, her spine arching as she looked at me over her shoulder.

"_Jasper_," she whined, beautiful and breathless.

Smiling in return, I readjusted my position. Lining myself up at her entrance, I pushed forward.

"_Yes_," she hissed, "just like that."

**Lithe**

I grunted as I felt her warm, wet heat wrapped snugly around me.

"_Goddamn_…" I pulled out and pushed in again, picking up a slow, even rhythm.

Bella responded by arching up, away from the bed – her shoulders pressed into my sternum, and her arm wrapped loosely around my neck.

Turning her face toward me, her lips found mine quickly.

Her fingers tightened in my hair, holding my head in place as she fucked my mouth with her tongue.

"Bella… _baby_," I groaned, gripping her hips tightly. "You feel so _fucking_ good."

We moved together easily, our bodies taking over.

**Connection**

What started off slow and steady soon picked up in pace.

My hands moved over her form, grasping and groping before sliding down between her legs. Finding her clit with my thumb, I rubbed it firmly.

Her gasp of surprise turned into a low moan of pleasure as she tore her lips from mine.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted, eyes wild with pleasure and filled with lust.

"Jas – _right_ there. Don't stop." Her words were broken pleas spilling from her mouth and her nails dug into my neck as she moved against me.

"Whatever you want," I grunted, moving faster.

**Collide**

As I thrust harder, Bella relinquished her hold and fell forward, bracing herself on the mattress.

The change of angle made us both moan loudly.

"So tight… wet… _fuck_, I missed this." The muscles along her back and shoulders were stretched taut.

Pressing my chest to her back, I bit at the juncture of her neck before sucking the sweat-slicked flesh between my lips.

"Almost… there…" she whimpered. "Faster, Jas. _Please_? _Fuck_…"

I could feel her pussy walls contracting around me. She moaned loudly, clutching at the duvet as I sped up.

With one last, loud moan, she came hard.

**Breathe**

I watched as Bella's back rose and fell with her breaths as she lost herself in the gratification. Her head was tossed back, hair falling in a tangled curtain of crimson and black around her shoulders.

My movements had slowed down again, drawing the pleasure out for both of us.

Soft gasping moans left her mouth with every forward thrust and, soon, she was moving back against me with reckless abandon.

Clutching at her sides, I gave in to the sensation.

It felt too good not to.

"Come for me," she whimpered, her hips swiveling.

With a shudder, I obliged.

**Linger**

Breathing heavily, I leaned forward. My lips brushed softly against her bare shoulder as I murmured lowly into the damp skin.

My words were unintelligible, even to myself but the emotions I was feeling weren't.

I wanted this, _her_, more than just a couple times a year.

Even if I'd never admitted it, not even to myself, Bella was the reason I stayed grounded. I was myself when I was with her – not the rock star that everyone else saw.

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I rolled to the side, groaning as I slipped out of her.

Bella immediately followed.

**Light**

I hummed happily as she curled up beside me – one arm flung over my chest, head resting on my shoulder, eyes closed, and a content smile on her face.

Unable to help myself, I pressed my lips to hers softly. In response, she snuggled closer.

Our legs were still tangled together comfortably, her feet caressing my calves. I basked in the nearness, in how _right_ it felt to have her in my arms.

"I missed you," she murmured against my neck, her words no more than a sigh as her breathing evened out.

This, right here, was what I wanted.

**Broach**

Brushing the hair from her face, I shifted to my side. I didn't want to bother her, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't ask.

One way or another, I needed to know what _she_ wanted.

"Baby," I murmured.

"Hmmm?" She hummed in acknowledgment, eyes fluttering open. Her fingers caressed the side of my face gently before slipping into my hair.

Inhaling deeply, I looked down at her before asking, "Is this – the casual sex – once or twice a year all you want?"

I flinched as her movements stilled before she shook her head.

"No."

**Confession**

With her hand on my shoulder, Bella pushed me until I was lying on my back before crawling atop me.

"I thought," she started slowly, biting her lip nervously as she looked down at me. "I thought this was what _you_ wanted. I wanted you in whatever way I could have you. If I had a choice, though…"

Bella's words trailed off as she brushed her lips against mine.

"I want you, Jazz. All of you. Every day."

Her words released something inside of me, and before she could continue, I rolled us over.

"I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
